


A New Beginning #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Second Chance, The End, beginning, like adam and eve, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: What happened after Sabrina and Nick found themselves in the sweet hereafter?What if the end was only the beginning?#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter.2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗️SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMAX on Instagram.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099613
Kudos: 3





	A New Beginning #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone hurt by the ending of part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+hurt+by+the+ending+of+part+4).



> I saw the paintings when I saw Sabrina and Nick in that white room AKA "the sweet hereafter" and I thought of this.
> 
> I came around to Sabrina and Nick as a couple at the beginning of part 4 so I am giving this a chance.

The Sweet hereafter.

Eternal peace.

It was her happily ever after.

With Nick there with her. It was perfect.

No more pain.

No more nightmares.

No more doubt. And no more fear.

Her memories of her life before were fading. None of them mattered now.

But Sabrina couldn't help but feel that something was coming.

Something was ending.

And Nick could feel it too.

Even though time had no meaning where they were. They still could feel that time was running out.

One day everything changed.

A gust of wind, bringing promise and dread, lead them to the painting on the wall with the apple tree. Sabrina remembered seeing a painting just like it.

She just could not remember when or where.

The wind grew stronger, surrounding her and Nick. Neither of them able to do anything. They had no power now.

They shielded their eyes, so they could not see anything and held on to each others hands. No matter what happened they would not let go.

The wind stopped.

When they opened their eyes again.

The sun was shining. They were surrounded by trees and the air smelled sweet. There were woodland creatures. Small and full of life, cautiously curious of them nearby.

The garden of Eden.

Before either of them could ask why they were there. They felt a presence behind them.

"You have been given a second chance." The angel with it's mighty wings and stoic expression spoke to them. "The world you knew is no more." The revelation shocked them both. Nick offered a gentle squeeze of Sabrina's hand, one she returned. "You have both been chosen. To begin life a new."

Before Sabrina could ask why, the angel had already disappeared.

Sabrina was lost in her thoughts. She barely remembered the world she left behind, but there was still a quiet pain in her chest at the thought of all of her family and friends having suffered some kind of terrible fate. One that she was not there to face it with them.

There was just a silence left behind, other than the noise of life in the woods.

Nick let his hands cup her face, his smile assured her that all would be well. She smiled as she remembered what he promised her; _Together. Forever and ever._

They shared a gentle kiss. No words were spoken. She slid her arms around him as they embraced.

The moment was bittersweet.

They both mourned the loss of the world that was.

As they accepted that their future was already decided for them.

They would begin new life. In a new world.

Their children.

They would be asked to have children of their own.

Nick had faith that they could be happy there.

As long as they were together.

Sabrina thought that having a child with Nick couldn't be the worst thing in the world.

They had faced the end.

Now they would face the beginning.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not perfect. I know that. 
> 
> But I needed to write this. I'm still processing that horrible ending.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
